


Nothing lasts forever

by Anili_2



Category: Monthsession, Original Work
Genre: Life/DeathAu, M/M, OC, Original work - Freeform, TheMonths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: How should one feel when their life suddenly gets meaning?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Donovan is/was the God of death, Farley the God of Life and Alaric the God of Time

For all his life, Donovan had never been able to keep any plants alive but somehow he had never questioned it as it only felt natural to see things wither away from his touch. His sister and the few friends he had commented on it at times but Donovan didn't really feel a need to do anything about it, preferring to look up to the sky and admire everything he saw or knew lied beyond where he could see. It was easier too since he couldn't reach to them and he knew most of what he saw was already dead. While most people saw death as something scary, Donovan always felt calm about it, like it was something familiar and normal, but he never told anyone the reason he was so calm about it.

Time wasn’t kind to him but that was something he had known not to expect either. He learned how to run and climb fast, making sure he knew how to control his body. His life spun around stars and outer space with little anything else to occupy himself with yet he always felt as if something was missing. No matter what he did his chest felt hollow in a surprisingly neutral way. He wasn’t hurting yet nothing felt like it mattered, his world being mostly black and white. 

Which is exactly why he felt like he had been run over by a truck when everything suddenly got splashed with colour, his mind a whirlwind of things he couldn't keep up with.

Life at the mansion had been fine. He hadn’t expected to truly connect with everyone there so he was glad that people gave him his space. Anyone else rarely came to the roof so most of the time he was there alone. Each day passed like the one before but nothing could have prepared him for this. For someone who spent most of their time on a rooftop, it wasn’t usual to slip down just from seeing a person, yet that was exactly what happened when his eyes fell on a short young man, with looks so familiar that his chest ached. He had to sit down as flashes of the newcomer came up in his mind, presented like onto a screen on his closed eyelids. Smiling, laughing, sad, confused, dedicated, looks on that beautiful freckled face that he shouldn't have seen but which suddenly opened a flood of memories. 

It took time to sort out everything, the irony wasn’t lost to Donovan, but in the end the man couldn't help but lie down where he was and stare at the sky with a smile tugging on his lips. “Life truly is beautiful.”

 

Somewhere beyond everything yet everywhere at the same time, two figures stood watching, before they left to their own ways. Nothing doesn’t have to last forever for even Gods are allowed to have their wishes come true if they are strong enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing truly lasts forever, not even happiness.

While not surprising, it shattered his smile when it became evident how time reached life before him. Donovan felt like the colours he had previously been slapped in the face with were now dripping away, only shining around Farley. He was happy to not have lost the colours completely yet each time he saw the shine in them, a spike twisted in his chest as he saw who got the most vibrant ones to shine even though he knew he was the only one with his memories so far. 

The hole in his chest had overflown with warmth when all of the memories of time spent together had hit him but now he couldn't even tell if it was filled or not. Once again he was in a situation where he could reach what he wanted but never truly touch or he would tarnish the beauty of it. He lived for the passing moments caught alone, while innocent, they made him feel like time was kind to him for once but even a fool could see that happiness wasn’t long lived. 

Donovan was grateful for once that he wasn’t one to express his feelings on his face that much as it made hiding his pain easier. Despite that he tried to focus on the better things for once even though the side of him that couldn't forget the way time had beaten him tried to drag him down into the pit of emptiness that lied within him. 

He almost felt guilty when a small spark lighted up inside that emptiness, following the wrong choices of action Time took. It was hard to stay neutral yet supportive without ever giving a thought to his own gain when the memories still filled his head so much that he wasn’t sure which ones were from this life and which ones from the first one. Donovan did his best to stay grounded and not hope for much but he felt like he started slipping after Farley quite obviously started choosing to spend time with him rather than…Time. 

Though how that ends up has yet to see the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it was unclear, each mention of time is referencing to Alaric as a human or as the God of Time.
> 
> An idea for this addition came to me a while back, the first chapter being over a year old despite the fact that I'm only posting it now. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I will ever come up with more to the story so we'll leave it here for now.


End file.
